


Of Angels, Demons & Everthing in between

by orphan_account



Category: Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Mythical Beings, Sexual Content, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Professor Thomas Hiddleston became acquainted with mythical beings, fell in love with one of them and ended up becoming immortal as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From the eye of the person seated beside her, she was all but an ordinary girl of eighteen- or was it nineteen?- with an impressive face -the reason why the man beside her had even bothered to look at her that is- and a curly bob of unruly raven and blue hair.

 

Yes, everything about the girl was normal.

 

Even the attire she chose to wear was simple- enough to blend into the crowd without much difficulty. Her gaze was, however, averted. She looked down at the carpeted ground below such that her eyelids covered almost all of her eyes- perhaps she had dozed off? No, not quite. A person who sleeps cannot sit as straight as she was seated on the velvet theatre seat. Her back completely straight, her shoulders thrown back, her chin held high and yet her gaze adverted.

 

Probably thinking, her neighbor thought before looking ahead himself, telling himself that there was really nothing different about the girl- no, woman for that is the way she carried herself- and that he should probably pay attention to what was being said. But alas!- he failed and every now and then, he stole glances at her. At some point she had stopped staring at the floor and now looked attentively ahead revealing the most mesmerizing eyes he had ever seen.

 

Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope - quite literally. They were hazel, with clear specks of yellows, greens, and even reds and blues, each individually visible. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before. At that point, she turned to face him- having been aware of his gaze for a while now- and he was blessed with the pleasure of viewing her wholly. Her eyes were large, doe like with thick- but not too thick- arched brows with ends that sloped upwards giving her a surprised look.

 

She was a goddess, he decided and indeed there was a suggestive Athenian look about her. Now that he thought about it, her attributes- her posture, mannerism all did indicate the aura of a celestial being. But what was an angel doing on earth? He could not help but wonder.

 

The woman frowned.

 

"Yes?" she asked him, clearly referring to his constant stare. It took him a full minute to realize that she was addressing him and he looked away blushing. She had to be one of the new students! His brain decided, trying to remind his heart that a student-know less!- was off limits. Of course, tried being the keyword in the scenario and the man found it hard to control his rapidly beating heart and increased breathing.

 

Amused, the woman turned to look ahead again, the corners of her mouth tilting into a smirk which could not be mistaken for its smugness.

 

And at that very moment, the speaker ended his speech. The audience stood up out of respect for the old man- it is not everyday that the Chancellor of a university, specially one like Mr. David Raymond retires. As the clapping began, the man dared to sneak one last peak at his neighbor only to find- to his utmost astonishment- that she had disappeared. But how? Where could she have gone? He wondered. Definitely a creature from heaven, the more fanciful side of his brain whispered.

 

But Professor Thomas Hiddleston had no more time to ponder as a few colleagues came towards him.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The next time he saw her, it was a few years later on rainy winter morning when he sought refuge in a crowded cafe. He had looked around for an empty seat and spotted her in a table tucked away in the far end of the cafe. She had aged not by a day but something about her seemed to have... matured. Gone were the modest clothing that helped her blend in with the crowd. They were replaced by what seemed to be a short black dress and one of those biker leather jackets. She even wore make up and ankle length boots and red stockings.

 

She had not meant to blend in, he realized. She had meant to stand out today. Perhaps she was on a date, waiting for someone perhaps? He thought and he could not deny the sudden plague of jealousy that overtook him. It took him a few minutes to calm himself and when he gazed at her direction again, there she was, wearing the same amusement she had worn that day on the University's Opening Day. 

 

She was smiling at him coyly whilst twirling a lock of now silky dark hair. Thomas- or Tom as he went by- summoned what remained of his courage since he had seen her again and made his way towards her but to his dismay, another man- much older than he was, mind you, had already beaten him to it. Tom was forced to take up residence in the table next to hers from where he could see her and called a waiter. He was embarrassed and wanted to take his mind of it now. After ordering, he pulled out his mobile phone and did his best to look like all the other customers in the shop- in reality, he was just trying to eavesdrop. Jealousy mingled with curiosity had gotten the best of him and he was determined to talk to the dark haired girl once this man- whoever he is, he told himself indifferently- left.

 

"Things 're bad Madonna," said man told the girl whose face had lost all signs of previous flirtations and was now gravely serious.

 

"How so?" She asked him in a soft accented voice- not very different from what he had remembered her voice to be like.

 

"They ain't gonna  take yer case."

 

"I don't see why they can't," she said folding her arms on the table haughtily, "Your people just aren't trying hard enough."

 

The man slammed his hands on the table causing her (and Tom) to flinch. The rest of the customers of course, did not notice. The cafe was noisy enough to shield the sound of the table being banged.  

 

"Hell they aren't!" he said louder than before, a hint of warning in his voice, "We've bin workin' our arses out for yew Miss Levana Skywalker and yew better na' show me yer foul temper!"

 

Levana- Tom almost sighed in relief for having discovered her name- glared at him, her liner clad eyes looking bigger as she did so. "Listen, Mr Fawkes," she hissed, leaning forward, "I gave you a job to do- and when I give people jobs I expect them to do them oh so keenly. I don't expect excuses from them, you hear me? Get your buffoons to work properly!"

 

Mr Fawkes growled. "It's yerr case that's stupid Miss not my people," he said, standing up, "and ta' be honest with ya, I can't waste ma time on some baseless case. It's over, Miss Skywalker. Pleasure workin' with yer." With that, the man bowed slightly and exited the shop.

 

Levana groaned in frustration before resting her head on top of her folded arms. A moment later, her shoulders were shaking as she began to sob. Startled by this sudden shift in behavior, Tom stood up from his seat and went to her side.

 

"Are you alright?" he asked her, hoping he did not seem too stalker-ish to her.

 

Levana looked up to meet his gaze before seizing his waist for support as she wept. "I'm not okay!" she cried, "Everything's falling apart."

 

Tom sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder protectively. "Shh, it can't be that bad," he tried comforting her. But she shook her head.

 

"It is," she said, "It's all so- so horrid! It's not fair! This always happens to me."

 

"Hey, don't be so cynical," he told her, rubbing her back gently to calm her down. She did calm after a while though and Tom was genuinely surprised to see that her make up was not ruined at all. Literally, not a single smudge whatsoever. He shrugged the thought off, assuring himself that it was probably due to some kind of water proof make up she wore or something.

 

"My life is over," she whispered. Tom could not help but sympathize with her. Her body language, the sudden shift in behavior all indicated something horribly wrong and maybe even,  dangerous. What could she- someone merely out of their teens- have done to land into something bad?

 

"Trust me, everyone's said that at least once in their lives," he said and she smirked.

 

"Of course," she said sarcastically, "As if everyone's been through what I'm going through right now. I'm going through hell right now. I don't know what to do."

 

"Maybe you can talk to someone you trust about it, that always helps. Just let it out of your system, that usually helps me," he encouraged her.

 

She shrugged. "Alright, I will." Silence. "Will you listen?" she asked him, hopefully.

 

Tom thought for a moment- feeling thoroughly sorry for her. He found it hard to let her look so, so miserable when he could do something about it. . There was something about this girl that made him want to listen, understand her grief. As if, her emotions were being reflected on him making him feel. Of course, that could not be possible. Maybe it was just her situation that made him feel this. It was after all, common knowledge and a joke, mind you, among his colleagues of his nature- he couldn't let a fly die, they'd joke and given the situation, they were right. He was really a sucker for making everyone around him happy.Finally, he smiled and nodded

 

"I got mixed up with the wrong sort of people," she said, as she moved closer to him so that she rested her head on his chest. "They aren't bad, just the wrong sort of people- the sort someone like me shouldn't've mingled with. But I did, and now I'm in big trouble."

 

"It'll be alright," Tom said. Levana let a low cat like sound. Was she purring? Tom wondered but shrugged it off. So what if she did, a lot of people did.

 

"I hope." She sighed. They stayed like that for a while before Levana broke the silence again. "You're really nice," she said, looking up to meet his gaze.

 

Tom smiled as he looked down at her. "I try," said he, suddenly nervous.

 

The girl's gaze settled onto his lips and before he knew, he too was leaning forward. Taking her chin between his forefinger and thumb, he titled her head towards him and lightly brushed his lips against her. Levana responded immediately, lightly biting his lower lip. Tom let out a low moan and she smirked into the kiss in victory. Soon they pulled apart and he once again saw the same coy expression she had worn when she had seen him earlier today.

 

"I have to go now," she said, almost apologetically. Tom sighed. "If you must."

 

She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before turning around to leave. "I'll see you soon, Tom," she called over her shoulder. Tom watched her go. It was only when he'd seen her exit the shop that it dawned on him: 

 

_She had known his name when he never told her._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It were times like these when Tom wished that he had chosen a profession other than teaching. Really, students were so- so inconsiderate. He had not been in his office for fifteen minutes when someone had dropped by and informed him of a new student who was supposed to join his program. Not that Tom minded, he actually welcomed new students to his Introduction to Theology program warmly, willing to cooperate with them, give them private lessons to catch up but this particular student.... well, let's just say that the timing was not right. At all.

 

In fact, it was the worst timing on the student's part. Whoever they were, they ought to know their lessons very well if they had chosen to opt for the programs  _three weeks_ before the mid term examinations. How they would pass, he did not know. He would, of course, offer extra help but he wasn't sure how he could manage that with his current schedule. There were assignments to grade, papers to grade, the mid term paper to be made and research to do for the book he was writing. It was all so- so squeezed in together in deadling which was of less than a month. Lectures to prepare, Tom was not normally disorganized but the pressure was getting on his nerves.

 

In the end he decided that he would greet whoever it was fairly, give them a chance and perhaps make time to tutor them so they could at least pass the damned paper.

 

Or so, he had thought, until the student herself entered his office hours later.

 

"Afternoon Professor."

 

He was busy preparing for his next lesson, his back to the door when he heard that fimilar accented voice, the same one which had been haunting his dreams for the past few days, begging him to take her...

 

Tom internally groaned. _She was his student._

 

He turned to indeed find her standing there in a sinfully short pleat skirt and a white blouse. Her hair down in the curls- chestnut curls, that is. She really had a thing for dying her hair. Or was this her original hair color? He did not know. He tried to calm himself down. It took all he had in him to stand where he stood and not seize her and take her right then and there.

 

"Good afternoon," he nodded in acknowlegdement trying to remain as professional as he could manage at the moment. 

 

"So," she purred making her way towards him. "What's the deal with Theology?" she asked him. "I've got to like, study it... right?"

 

Tom quirked an eyebrow. "You took it, didn't you?"

 

"Oh no, I'm not interested in Theology," she went on, invading his personal space as she stood on her tip toes to whisper into his ear, "I'm here for you." Tom closed his eyes and suppressed a shudder. This was the last thing he needed right now. "Isn't that _exciting_?" She moved forward to bite his ear lope and Tom could not help but moan at that. 

 

Thank goodness at that very moment, the door of the lecture theatre opened and she moved away. "I'll see you after class, right Professor?" she asked him. Tom, at a loss for words, simply nodded and watched her walk away. The other students who had just entered seemed to notice nothing amiss. Tom cleared his throat and proceeded to begin the lecture. He was geniunely surprised to see the change in her demeanor. All of a sudden she looked more of a sweet young lady rather than the sexy seductress she had been not five minutes ago. He would be a liar if he said that he wasn't aroused by her little act. 

 

He was, and that was proving a problem.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tom sighed in relief as his students finally began to disperse. He himself tried to gather his things as quickly as he could to make a hasty retreat to his office. It had been a tediously long two hour lecture where the subject of many of his sexual fantasies had been present, bluntly eyefucking him in front of everyone. That  certainly hadn't helped suppressing his arousal. It was only half way through the lesson when he had finally managed to achieve a satisfactory amount of self- control. He had made it a point to glare at her direction then only to be met by a knowing smirk. When he had met her a few days ago at the cafe, she had looked so sad, so vulnerable. He certainly had not expected her to so....  _bold._

 

 _Never judge a book by its cover, Thomas,_ his grandmother had told him and at the moment, he could not agree more with that. She  was so different. He hoped that whatever problem she had been facing that day was solved. Maybe he sho-

 

"Professor."

 

He froze, taking a deep breath. Clearly he was not fast enough. But this was expected, it should have been anyway. Had she not announced in front of everyone that she would see him after class? He was a fool to think otherwise.

 

Tom cleared his throat. "Follow me," he said to her as he collected his belongings and made his way towards his office. Once inside, he put his things aside and turned to face her. She stood by the door, a smirk playing on her plump lips.

 

"Here you go," he said, picking up the thick text book of the subject, holding it out for her to take. She took it, brushing her fingers against his. Shivers ran down his spine, but Tom chose to ignore it. Well, he tried to anyway.

 

"I would give you extra assignments," he said, "to help you cover up for all that you missed but I'm afraid, there's no time left for that. Mid terms, as you know, are starting in the next few weeks. I can help you with tha-"

 

"I bet there's a lot more you could help me with," she announced dismissively as she walked towards him. Upon reaching her destination, she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning forward to hug him. Tom froze. What was she playing at?

 

"Tell me," she wanted to know, "did you miss me?"

 

He inhaled sharply. He should by all rights report her, stop her advances but he found that he could not do so. The last of his resistance had apparently given in. "Yes," he muttered.

 

"I missed you too," she replied, "and you know what? The thing I was so worried about- it's solved!"

 

Tom geniunely smiled at that. He had been worried about her problem, she had been very discreet when confiding in him and he had willed her problem to go away simply because she had been so dreadfully upset. "That's great," he said. Silence. She continued holding onto him, smiling lazily as if physical contact made things much better. For him, physical contact made things harder. He could feel a fimilar stirring sensation in his nether regions. "I... _.ahem,_ " he stammered, "it's probably best for you to go now. You'll be late for your next lesson."

 

"I'm free for the day," she told him.

 

There was no way of getting rid of her was there?

 

"Well, I have work to do," he said, trying to sound sure. This girl left him stammering and stuttering, not to mention so thoroughly aroused. It was wrong. "Levana pl-"

 

"So you do know my name!" she exclaimed, smiling widely. Her teeth pearly white against the sheer red of her lipstick. 

 

"Of course," he said," I do. Now if you-"

 

"Are you trying to get rid of me Thomas?" she asked him huskily. He didn't say anything. "Have something to take care of?" she added, suggestively. Tom blushed, immediately aware of his not so small problem. 

 

He tried again. "I need to-"

 

"What, come?"

 

"No!" he cried. "I have work to do-"

 

"Let me help you with that," she said bending down and reaching for his belt. It took him a minute to realize what she was doing and when he did, it was a moment too late. She was already stroking his hardening cock, looking up at him attentively. "You could stop me you know," she stated as a matter- of- factly, "go on. I'm giving you  a choice." Tom sighed, closing his eyes. This was wrong on so many levels yet-

 

"Go ahead," he muttered and that was exactly what she had been waiting for. She kissed the tip of the shaft before moving on to licking the underside. Tom didn't even bothering suppressing a moan. It felt so much better than what he'd dreamt about. He wanted to say that aloud but did not, thinking that the confession might make her stop. Not that she was shy or anything. She was just- well,  _he_ might seem like some kind of creepy stalker to her. Not that he was stalking her or anything. He did not even know where she lived. 

 

Yet.

 

"You taste so good," she said, liking the pre-cum off the tip before taking him completely. The sensation of her hot mouth around him making him unaware of everything around them. "Yes..." he moaned, bucking ever so slightly, careful not to choke her. He braced his hands on the desk behind him. He groaned when she pulled away, only to kiss up and down his length.

 

Looking up, he tapped on his knee and he looked down at her. "Let go," she said before taking him wholly once again. Tom nodded, his eyes rolling at the back of his head as he thrust into her mouth, increasing his pace. With another moan, he came, spilling into her mouth. She hummed while taking all of what he gave her, some of his  cum dripping out of her mouth. Levana wiped it with the back of her palm, grinning. 

 

Tom made it a point to kneel down and kiss her passionately, burying his hands into her hair. She tasted just as good as he remembered yet so much better. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked her, his voice trailing off at the end.

 

"You could see me tonight," she winked at him seductively and Tom moaned.

 

"Of course," he said, before pulling her in for a kiss once more. Why did he even bother trying to stop this from happening?


End file.
